


Dean And Cas Bond In Bath And Body Works

by Violetlyvanilla



Series: Consumerist Meet Cutes (Stand Alone, Completed, Mostly Shop AUs) [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alf mention, Alpha Castiel, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Dean, M/M, Omega Dean, Omegaverse, Pilot Castiel, Pining, Probably some mild uniform kink too yeah that sounds like Dean, Top Gun kink, Virgin Castiel, alternative universe, lots of candle references, retailer Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetlyvanilla/pseuds/Violetlyvanilla
Summary: Dean’s trying to close the store when a pilot walks in. Sure his shop was in an airport so that was not unusual but Castiel was different. The alpha was insisting on smelling every candle, trying every lotion, all in search of some allusive scent that was driving him mad.Dean was an accomodating retailer. He was good at his job. And so what if Castiel kept coming back, unsatisfied with his purchases. Dean wasn’t going to be happy until his customer was completely satisfied.





	Dean And Cas Bond In Bath And Body Works

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be 2k candle shop meet cute and I was ON A DEADLINE for SPNCOLDESThITS and I had like shopping and going out planned tonight but alas here it is. Rushed and basically a fic dedicated to my love of B&BW scents. And Pilot Cas.

"Yo flyboy, we're closing in 5." 

Castiel spun around, his blue eyes so overshot with red that they glowed purple under the fluorescent store lights. 

"Yikes," Dean went up to him, a little concerned. "You okay man?" 

"I need to purchase a candle," Castiel said. 

"Okay, we sell those," Dean smirked but he got nothing from the customer. 

"It smells like," Castiel took a powerful whiff. "It smells so good." 

"When was the last time you slept?" Dean was a little concerned for the guy. He was sweating bullets despite the airport air conditioning. Dean's eyes narrowed. If he didn't know better, the guy was acting like an alpha going into rut, but what kind of alpha got off in a Bath And Body Works? 

"Tomorrow," Castiel replied. “I slept tomorrow.” 

"Hey I thought they don't let pilots take drugs," Dean half joked. 

"I am not under the influence of drugs or alcohol. I slept tomorrow, I just flew in from Australia. It's called time zones." Castiel turned back to the shelves, opening the lids one by one, passing his nose over the rows of candles. His eyes glowing red as he scented everything. Dean frowned ,he was going to stink up the shop with his alpha scent. Dean sniffed the air delicately, all he got was lemons and vanilla ice cream. It was surprisingly pleasant. Must be the new stock in the back room or something, Dean made a mental note to check it out when he had time. 

Dean considered calling security but the guy had three stripes on his Angle Air uniform and he looked darned cute in the pilot's cap. Cute but crazy. He was going through the display almost frantically. 

"I really gotta shut the shop man, my brother is waiting at home and he's studying for his law exams and if I'm not around to cook he just eats baked beans on toast. I've used up two sample bottles of home scents this week." 

"I will leave in a moment," Castiel spun around. "I just need to find the source of that incredible smell." 

"You don't need to smell the same candle flavours, urgh, you're putting your nose into every jar," Dean admonished. "Come on look at the labels, don't look at the canister design. See the letters, they spell out words, see that Mahogany Teakwood. Different jars, same scent. I thought pilots were supposed to be smart." 

"I thought customer service staff were meant to be helpful. But here we are," Castiel said, nose up in the air. 

Dean blinked, a small smile creeping across his lips. 

"They are not the same, it's stronger over here," Castiel walked towards Dean's work station, he sniffed loudly then wandered over to the other side of the shop. "Or is it here." 

"Is this a weird alpha thing? Time of the month for you?" Dean asked, pulling the fence across the shop front half shut. "Do I need to get a water squirter out?"

Castiel growled, the man was an animal. 

"Just, give me one of each," Castiel said, taking out his wallet. "No don't bother wrapping it, a box will do." 

"Thanks for shopping with us Mr Novak," Dean passed the bank card back to Castiel. 

Castiel grunted, trying to balance all his candles with little success. "You can call me Castiel. Thanks for staying open for me." 

Castiel's haul ended up taking up two boxes and three bags. Dean locked up the shop and volunteered to help Castiel take the stuff to his car. 

The airport long term staff car park was deserted that time of night. The night air seemed to clear Castiel's head a little. 

"I don't think I have any matches at home," he said out of the blue. "I don't smoke and my cooktop is induction." 

Dean rolled his eyes. "You don't light a candle when you get in the bathtub?" 

Castiel glanced at Dean and then down at the box in his arms. "Is that what you do?" 

"Hey we're not good enough friends for me to tell you what I get up to in the bathtub okay? We just met." Dean leaned down, depositing the box into the passenger seat. 

"Are there operating instructions?" 

"You mean candle safety? Yeah there's a sticker on the bottom," Dean said. "You open the lid and you light them up, it's not rocket science or flying a jumbo jet. Geez I thought you'd have a nicer car." 

"Corollas are reliable," Castiel said. "I have to be punctual."

"Okay, here," Dean fiddled around in his pockets. "You can have this till you get some matches." 

Castiel look down at the silver lighter Dean had handed him. It looked heavy and expensive. 

"I was a smoker, years ago, then I quit when my brother asked me to. I carry this to remind me not to," Dean muttered. "And it's handy for lighting store displays." 

"I can't take this," Castiel's eyes scanned Dean's chest over and over. He looked confused. "Uh, retail worker of unknown name." 

"Dean, the name's Dean. Winchester." 

"I will bring this back to you Dean." Castiel said, his eyes a little crossed from exhaustion. 

"Hey man, I can't let you drive like this, how far do you live?" 

"I have a serviced room in the airport transit building," Castiel said. "Is this a car jacking?" 

"Yeah, that's exactly what this is, shove over," Dean rolled his eyes and watched as Castiel threw his long legs over the clutch, stumbling as he climbed into the passenger seat. The guy was damned flexible for someone with so much upper body strength. Not that Dean was checking him out or anything. 

"I thought you had to go home to cook for your brother."

"Yeah, I texted him to order a pizza. There was this annoying customer, you see, who insisted on buying fifty candles when I was trying to close the store." 

Dean waited for a witty reply but got nothing. Castiel had dozed off with his head against the window and his foot dangling over the dashboard. Dean started the Corolla, the little Japanese engine whispered into motion. 

"Creepy car," Dean grumbled. "Cas, they say if you talk to someone while they are sleeping, their subconscious is like wide open to suggestions. So here goes. First, never let a stranger who you've just met get into your car. Second, never get into some stranger's car no matter how adorable they look tired or how much you think 'fuck it the airport's full of security cameras, this can't be some complex serial killer ploy'. Third, uh, I think you're cute."

Castiel dribbled a little in reply. Dean had been to the transit hotel before, one time some people who worked for the airlines, who knew Eileen, who knew Sam, invited them to a pool party. This place was nice, with a big outdoor aquatic complex, palm trees, balconies with hot tubs. Basically it was for people with fly in fly out jobs and who didn’t have to work three of those to help pay for student loans. 

Dean used Castiel’s swipe card to call the elevator, then balanced the boxes and bags on the top of Castiel’s stylishly minimalist carry on luggage. It has a little handle that extended out and it manoeuvred like a dream. Castiel walked like a zombie beside Dean, stumbling into walls until Dean put a hand to his waist to guide him. When the front door opened, he yawned loudly and wandered in, falling face first into the leather couch. 

“Okay, I guess this is bye then,” Dean stood at the door, nudging the candles and luggage in with his toes. 

“Oh, honey you are home!” A bright eyed redhead jumped out from the wing. “Took you long enough Castiel. Uh, I’m Charlie, who are you?” 

Dean took in her wet hair, bathrobe, then his eyes honed in on the details. A skirt, aqua blue with a silver buckle over the back of chair. A shirt with bubble sleeves and matching airline emblem. A pair of silk stockings draped over a fake plant. 

“I was just helping with a home delivery,” Dean said awkwardly, pointing at his store t-shirt. 

“That’s very helpful,” Charlie said, narrowing her eyes. “Are you stalking Castiel?” 

Dean gave her an exasperated look. “No! Look I gotta go anyways, can you like make sure your boyfriend doesn’t set himself on fire, apparently he’s never lit a candle before.” 

He shut the door before Charlie could get another word in. Opting to run down the stairs and pout all the way to his bus stop than admit to his own disappointment. 

* * * 

Dean saw the two women and one guy smiling at him through the window. He ignored them for a minute then looked up again, realisation slowly dawning. Charlie was wearing engineering overalls and was holding hands with an air stewardess. The woman had long dark hair and cool blue eyes. The man was fresh faced, same coloured eyes, wearing an air steward uniform. Charlie waved at him, the whole group got into the store. 

“So this is the ‘Dean’ Castiel came home with yesterday,” Charlie grinned with mischief. “He does deliveries of candles all the way to the transit hotel.” 

“My name is Hannah Milton, I could not see my brother home myself yesterday, thank you for taking care of him,” Hannah introduced herself, extending her hand. “And this is Samandriel, our youngest brother.” 

Dean was blushing. “Don’t mention it.” 

“Unfortunately Castiel was called in as an emergency replacement for a sick pilot this morning. He could not return this to you himself as the store was closed.” 

Dean took back his lighter. 

“We’re a family business and with the new contract we’ve won this year, the holiday season is stretching our resources beyond capacity. Castiel works too hard.” 

Dean made sympathetic small talk and tucked the lighter back in his pocket. He supposed that was the end of that. The guy’s a workaholic, even if he didn’t have a girl friend, even if he had been interested in Dean. Which he wasn’t anyway, maybe he was just a funny flirtatious asshole who liked to annoy retail workers. 

* * * 

“Your product is faulty,” said the customer on the other end of the phone line. 

“What’s the problem?” Dean tallied up the sale in front of him. 

“None of them smell right. I purchased 36 candles the other day.” 

Dean’s heart was hammering in his chest, maybe the jalapeño burger for lunch was a bad choice, maybe he was suffering a medical grade episode of heart burn. Maybe he was remembering a certain blue eyed pilot. 

“Cas?” 

“Mmhmm.” 

“You, you burnt them all?” 

“One at a time, like YouTube suggested. I was sorely disappointed.” 

“So you found some matches?” 

“Yes, they are widely available, it turns out.” 

“So you wanna bring back the candles to the shop.” 

“They are no longer in my possession,” Castiel said. “You’ve met some of my family members, so I’m told. They took them all, my friend and future sister in law, Charlie Bradbury was particularly shameless as a candle thief. She enjoyed all the fruit flavoured ones.” 

“Oh.” 

“I shall have to visit your store when I return from Alaska. Please advise your opening hours.” 

“They are on the website, just look up the airport,” Dean started to say. 

“You will need to be personally present,” Castiel cleared his throat. “I did make an attempt to canvass another Bath And Body Works, they were a little rude and I’m afraid I had to leave empty handed.” 

“What did you do?”

“I thought it might have been the body products that I was smelling last time, not the candles, so I attempted to apply 25 lotions to my body.” 

Dean snorted. 

“I ran out of socially acceptable bare skin, that’s when the staff called security,” Castiel sighed. “Apparently application to the scalp was unusual behaviour.”

Dean rattled off the days and hours he usually worked, he could hear Castiel diligently taking them down. 

“Thank you Dean.”

And that was that, Dean had never been so excited to go to work the rest of the week. He had all his work t-shirts ironed ahead and wore his nicest jeans but Castiel didn’t show up in January. Maybe he found a store that let him try on all the lotions he wanted. 

* * * 

“You did not inform me the shop was going on a fire sale.” 

Dean jumped, there he was, the uniform, the beige trench coat over the shoulder, same hat, blue tie. Turns out he didn’t imagine the man after all. There was the smell of fresh snow in the air though by mid February the ground was covered in wild blooms rather than drifts. 

Dean had about twenty people lined up, since Eileen had already left for the day. The guy working the Starbucks on the other end of the airport mall had finally worked up the courage to ask her out. He had told her but now the shop was full of last minute gift buyers and Castiel was there. 

“The burning hearts are a part of our Valentines promotional campaign,” Dean explained, putting through another order efficiently. “They are buy three get three free now, so I’m a little swamped.” 

“Could you gift wrap those for me?” The customer asked. 

Castiel leaned forward. “He said he’s busy, ma’am.” 

Dean shot Castiel a look. “Cas, could you just look around, go put on as much lotion as you want. I won’t be long.” 

Castiel gave the long queue a glare. “I have to transit out in fifty minutes, I haven’t been able to get a flight in to see you for three weeks. My window of opportunity is swiftly closing.” 

Dean gave Castiel a hopeless look. “Sorry Cas, I gotta help these guys. Can I give you personal assistance later?” 

Castiel looked at Dean’s quietly perspiring face. He rolled up his shirt sleeves and placed his hat on the counter. “I’ll help with the gift wrapping.” 

Castiel’s wrapping was tight and clean, he was fast too, generous with the sticky tape. The gifts he wrapped looked like they could be thrown around naked in the luggage hold and still arrive with bow in tact. By the time they were done, there was only ten minutes left before Castiel had to head over to the boarding lounge. 

Dean pulled out a trio of hand cream. Vanilla Bean Noel, Winter Candy Apple, Twisted Pepper Mint. 

“Those were the Christmas specials, let’s start with those.” 

Dean grabbed hold of Castiel’s hand and rubbed a dollop of the vanilla cream on the back of it, massaging it in with his thumb. Castiel was watching him apply the lotion with intense eyes. He lifted his hand and scented it. Dean could tell by the way he closed his eyes and moaned that he liked it. 

“That’s the one,” Castiel said. “I don’t need to try the others.” 

Dean threw the biggest size into a bag for Castiel. “Here, Happy Valentines.” 

“I have to go,” Castiel said regretfully. 

“At least you found the one you liked,” Dean refused to take Castiel’s money. “Just ... Leave us a good google review or something.”

Castiel lingered, Dean realised their hands were still touching. 

“We have to get to the boarding lounge an hour ahead of the flight, but they let us sit in the exclusive area and the coffee is acceptable.” Castiel said shyly. “You could come and tell me about lotion safety. Since the shop is empty now and it is in fact closing time and you don’t have any customers pestering you to try on more stuff.” 

“Yeah, I’d like that Cas.” 

Castiel was right the coffee was actually fantastic. They served pastries and cakes too, a whole bar of exotic fruits and pretty baked snacks. The business people in the lounge kept to themselves, working on their phones or reading the newspaper. The TV was turned way down, playing old shows. Dean and Castiel spoke softly over the top of 80s Alf re-runs and when Castiel got called to go into the pilot’s cabin, he kissed Dean on the cheek when they said goodbye. 

From the height of the departure lounge window, Dean could see the little miniature Castiel in his pilot uniform, striding across the tarmac. The recognisable blue and white paper bag with bright pink writing swinging from his hand. 

* * * 

“I think I’m using it wrong,” Castiel called about eight hours later. 

“Where are you?” Dean rolled over in his bed.

“Tokyo,” there was rustling on the other end. 

“Yeah, what are you doing.” 

“Eating sushi in bed, the hotel staff would be appalled.” Castiel said through a mouthful. “Applying lotion. You?” 

“Watching Netflix in bed.” 

“I think I recognise the song,” Castiel said. “Is it Top Gun.” 

Dean went red in the face. “Yeah, it was just on, I don’t watch it on repeat or anything.” 

“Did you only give me your cell phone number because I’m a pilot?” Castiel was a suspicious bastard. 

“Nah, stewards and stewardesses are more my thing, if we’re talking fantasies,” Dean said bravely. 

Castiel paused for a while, thoughtful. “You would want to be the stewardess?” 

Dean shuddered and shifted in his bed. “You calling me up all the way from Japan to personally attack me with those visuals?” 

“I called because you wished me a happy Valentines and I like reciprocity,” Castiel said solemnly. ‘Happy Valentines day Dean.” 

“Yeah, okay,” Dean muttered, pleased. 

“Also I think I have a spare set of Angel Air uniform in my wardrobe back at the apartment. There was an opportunity to order our own uniform online and I got the female version as well as the male version.” Castiel murmured. “Silk hosiery can be very seductive. I wanted a set for personal use.” 

Dean cursed loudly. His voice only shook a little when he asked “When are you back in town again Cas?” 

“April,” Castiel said, he sounded less seductive now, a little forlorn. “Would be okay if I call you in the meantime?”

“Those lotions are hard to figure out huh,” Dean said teasingly. 

“Yeah, they don’t smell as good as soon as I leave the store,” Castiel complained. “Are you a witch Dean, do you bewitch your customers.” 

“When you’re back, in April, you should get me to take a look at the lotion, I could uh product demo it for you properly.” 

There was a groan on Castiel’s end. 

“I spilled my miso soup,” Castiel grunted. “It’s really hot.” 

“Put some lotion on it!” Dean said urgently. 

They hung out on the phone, Dean finished top gun. Castiel, uncaring of international roaming charges and a bed that smelled like fermented soy beans, fell asleep to the sound of Dean talking about why the Ice Man was the best pilot of the film. 

* * * 

In April, Sam got his first job in Boston. It was one of those incredibly elite law firms and Sam had gotten in on his grades alone. Dean took time off work to drive Sam up there and help him set up his new apartment. When he got back to work, Eileen handed him a gift bag and proceeded to sign about a hundred probing questions about the Angel Air Hottie who left it for Dean. 

Dean didn’t dare open the bag at work. When he got home, he jumped on skype and made sure that Castiel could see him opening it. It was a silk kimono, covered in cats and sushi. Dean laughed. 

“I love it, and it’s something I can wear around the house without traumatising Sam,” Dean frowned. That’s right, Sam had moved out. 

Castiel must have caught the look on Dean’s face. “There’s more in there,” he smiled, watching Dean with cat like intensity. 

Dean dug around in the tissue paper and pulled it out. It was so delicately spun out of silk it weighed nothing in Dean’s hand. The lace felt soft and feathery to the touch. 

“You could wear those around the house too now,” Castiel said consolingly. “Maybe we can skype in it.” 

Dean shot Castiel a look. “You wish.” 

“I don’t think Samandriel would ever lend me his laptop again,” Castiel laughed. 

They talked, like always, about nothing and everything. Companionable and warm. 

* * * 

So it went. In June Castiel and Dean managed to go out for a meal together. Sure it was at the airport transit lounge again and about the entire cabin crew managed to just happen to be in the vicinity, but it was still nice to see Castiel’s smile in person. One by one, all these Angel Air employees feigned surprise as they ‘bumped into’ Castiel and ‘The Dean’. Charlie apparently was going to die if she didn’t get a cherry danish during her maintenance break. Hannah came past with Samandriel to say ‘Hi’ to Dean. At least she was upfront and sat down at the furtherest table from them with Samandriel, delicately eating a salad and not prying openly. 

Those guys Dean didn’t mind so much. He could tell they just wanted to check out Castiel’s long distance relationship. Christ was that what they were in? Inias the co-pilot was a different story. Inias way overstayed his welcome, brazenly sitting down and ordering ‘a bite to eat’. Castiel didn’t seem to mind so much, laughingly referring to Inias as his ‘flying buddy’, putting a hand over Inias’ shoulder in a rare display of physical affection. 

“We’ve flown all around the world together, we trained together and work together practically every day,” Inias said looking over at Castiel with worshipping eyes. “Castiel is the best pilot I’ve ever worked with. What he can do at 20,000 feet is breathtaking.” 

Dean sipped his pale ale and kept quiet. Definitely not thinking about what Castiel can do at 20,000 feet that made Inias lose his breath. 

“It’s a turn at high altitude,” Castiel said. “Inias is exaggerating but we do work well together.” 

Dean nodded. Yeah and they saw each other on a regular basis and Inias was handsome and he freaking looked at Castiel like he was the Captain of his heart and dreams. And Dean worked at Bath And Body Works because since Sam went away he was in a bit of a rut. His brother was gonna be a high flying lawyer and his sort of boyfriend, pen pal, uh, whatever the heck Cas was, was a pilot. They’re like eagles in the sky and Dean wouldn’t know how to stretch his wings if tried. Dean was good at the service thing, making people happy, thinking about what they needed, listening to them, giving them a little space to indulge in something that wasn’t important, something that just felt nice. 

If Dean was a little quiet after dinner, Castiel didn’t mention it. They said their goodbyes in the lounge, Dean handing over a little blue and white bag. 

“Pocket pacs,” Dean said. “In every flavour I could scrape together.” 

Castiel looked down into the bag and smiled. “They are hand sanitisers?” 

“Yeah, you could use it to clean your hands, shared joy sticks must be gross,” Dean muttered and he felt fucking immature for saying it but Castiel just regarded him with his head tilted. 

“I understand,” he said. “Hygiene is important but just in case you didn’t know, we work on two separate controls. The co-pilot takes over if the captain has to leave the cabin or is going on a rest break for a long haul.” 

“Oh,” Dean tried not to melt when Castiel grabbed him into a long hug that turned into more of a cuddle.

“I’ve got a week off in August, in Hawaii. I booked it last year, do you want to come, if you have the time off available,” Castiel asked. “You can fly for free if I fill in some forms.” 

Dean shook his head reluctantly. “Cas, I’m not so good with flying. Kind of more comfortable having my feet on the ground.” 

Castiel’s eyes widened in surprise. The idea of someone being scared to fly must sound ridiculous to him. Dean felt his own cheeks going red. He was hopeless. He was that guy who worked in a freaking airport and couldn’t step foot on a plane because of his phobia. Cas was a freaking angel descended from heaven and Dean can’t even go on vacation with him ...

Castiel kissed Dean. Like long passionate, Top Gun music video, oxygen sucking and knee obliterating 80s power ballad kiss. 

Dean hoped Inias fucking enjoyed the overpowering smell of hand sanitisers in their airplane cabin because this, this was Dean’s. Only Dean’s. 

* * * 

_Happy Fourth Of July (fireworks emoji, hot dog emoji, ferris wheel emoji)_

A photo came through on the reply text from Castiel. He’s lying down on some grass, a pair of oversized women’s sunglasses covering half his face, wearing a shirt made out of polyester printed with the American flag, his mouth looked sinfully cotton candy pink. Dean stared and stared. 

_Charlie said I have to send this to you because I look (fire emoji) (fire emoji) (fie emoji) apparently._ 

_Charlie’s smart like that_

Dean hesitated, swore under his breath and sent the next text. 

_So I did something crazy today_ 

Castiel was typing, the three dots blinked for a few seconds. 

_Me too. But you first please_

_I enrolled in a paramedic course. Heard about it from my friend Benny who works in TSA. They’re offering these scholarships to airport personnel and well technically I work in the airport so I signed up._

The call came through immediately. 

“I’m happy for you Dean,” Castiel sounded completely delighted. There was a lot of background noise. “Sorry I was texting because it’s so loud here, I’m at a fair with Hannah and Charlie. We thought we’d come home for a few days and spend time with family. Your news really made my day.” 

“Yeah, I’m excited about it,” Dean admitted. “I wasn’t gonna say anything because it’ll take years but I wanted to share it with someone other than Sam. I care about what you think.” 

“I think I’m going to miss those Bath And Body Works discounts,” Castiel joked. 

“I’ll still manage the shop part time, I have to to,” Dean replied. “Eileen would kill me if I exited the franchise. Plus even though Sam’s earning great money, I’m still kicking in a bit for his apartment mortgage. Cause we bought that together too.” 

“I’m beginning to think you’re out of my league Dean, a business and a property owner?” Castiel was laughing softly. 

“Yeah, well, I’m unmated and in my late 30s, so I gotta get my act together financially. Top up my 401K, do my taxes. Not expecting some Forty Shades of Eccentric Alpha to charge in and pay my bills.” 

“You would be the last person I’d expect to want that,” Castiel said encouragingly. “I’ve always admired your independence and work ethic.” 

Dean couldn’t speak for a while, his chest was feeling all gooey. He plunged on with the conversation, hoping his voice didn’t sound too affected by the honeypot that had apparently spilt out everywhere in his guts. “So uh what’s your news, Cas?” 

“I’ve decided I work too much and I’ve cancelled my vacation.” 

“Those two things don’t go together that well, sorry to break it to you, sweetheart,” Dean grimaced. Damn honey pot. 

“I’m coming back in August, gave my holiday in Hawaii to Charlie and Hannah,” Castiel said. “Think I can spend a week with you?” 

Dean was so excited he could barely speak. His hand shaking, he managed to press ‘mute’ on the screen. Then he whooped like an idiot and ran around his apartment. 

“Yeah, that’d be okay Cas,” Dean was a little breathless when he unmuted. “And just this once, in view of the circumstances, you can order pineapple on your pizza.” 

“Yes omega,” Castiel said coquettishly. 

Dean bit his knuckle. His life hadn’t really changed but it also felt it like was completely different. Full. 

* * * 

“What is that smell?” Castiel asked the second he stepped foot in Dean’s apartment.

Dean’s place was small and tidy and he had made a special effort for Castiel’s first visit. It was late August and Dean had already embraced the early fall. There was a cute little orange gourd in the fruit bowl, nestled with some bright red apples. Dean had been baking cinnamon maple cookies, the golden biscuits sitting prettily on a cooling rack. There were tapered candles on the dinner table, wine glasses and rich red flannel napkins. 

Castiel walked up to the table, carefully putting down the pizza boxes he brought. Dean made a grab for his jacket as if to help him take it off but Castiel clasped Dean into his arms instead, burying his nose in Dean’s head. 

“It’s the cookies,” Dean said. “Or the brownies that are keeping warm in the oven.” 

“No, it’s not those,” Castiel said. 

Dean gulped. “There’s a three wick Leaves candle burning in my bedroom.” 

“Are you truly hungry for pizza?” Castiel asked apropos of nothing apparently. 

“They can keep warm in the oven,” Dean said slowly, catching Castiel’s drift.

“Then we better go to the bedroom and make sure the candle is watched over, basic candle safety,” Castiel said reasonably. He was so smooth. 

“I’m not even hungry, I ate a lot of cookie batter when I got anxious waiting,” Dean replied. 

“I’m sorry you’re always waiting on me,” Castiel said, taking Dean’s hand. “Let’s not wait any more.” 

Dean followed Castiel into the bedroom. They kissed and made out on the bed. Sure Dean moaned and groaned a lot and mixed up a tonne of metaphors in his head about Cas’ eyes and his hands and his hip bones but in a nutshell that’s what happened. Cas on top of him, eyes doing that glowing alpha thing, violet and blue. 

“Are the brownies burning?” Castiel stopped to say. 

“Fuck them,” Dean grabbed the back of his neck. “Fuck me.” 

Castiel shuddered, his nose twitching. He swallowed. “Excuse me, Dean, may I use your bathroom?” 

Dean pointed Castiel to the ensuite. Then he waited. And waited. 

After about ten minutes he knocked and asked if Castiel was feeling okay, the response he heard was a loud growl. Then the intercom buzzed. Dean frowned as he saw Inias on the security camera, he was wearing swimwear, with his pilot’s jacket draped over the top, shapely legs brazenly dripping. Dean let him in and Inias took one look at Dean’s ripped t-shirt and hastily thrown on jeans and made for the bedroom. 

When Dean followed, he held out his hand like some freaking traffic police. “Stay there omega.” 

Dean would have puffed up and challenged Inias but he knew Castiel probably called Inias from the bathroom. Why on earth Cas would do that was beyond Dean. He replayed their makeout session in his head, Castiel had been really into it, growling and biting on Dean’s neck, marking him up, making him whimper and submit. 

Shit, Castiel was going into rut, Dean realised suddenly. 

“He’s in full blown rut,” Inias said, walking out of the bedroom. “You have to leave.” 

Dean puffed out his chest. “I’m not going, you can’t charge in here and kick me out of my own home.” 

“Then stay and make him suffer with your omega scent which has triggered the strongest rut I’ve ever seen my friend endure,” Inias said cooly. “I thought you liked him.” 

“I freaking love him!” 

“Have you said that to him?” Inias was ruthless. “Because if you stay and if he gets out it’ll be mate first ask questions later. When the rut is over how do you think he’ll feel having mated someone who’s not even said ‘I love you’?” 

“I was working up to it!” Dean shouted. “I love you Cas, I fucking love you.” 

All Dean could hear was the sound of Castiel banging himself up against the door. He regretted his actions immediately, Castiel could hurt himself doing that, he’s probably already bruised and banged up in there. A thought struck Dean. He ran to the spare bedroom and took out all his spare candles. The ones he’d saved because he liked the scent and they wee limited edition. He covered every flat surface with the candles and took out his lighter. 

“There are matches in the kitchen too,” Dean said to Inias. 

The beta was smart, he charged in there and got the matches and they set to work lighting up every single candle, filling the room with every Bath And Body Works conceived over the years. The smell was overpowering and it wasn’t pleasant but Dean’s face lit up when he could hear Castiel speaking in the bathroom. 

“I love you too Dean,” Castiel called out. “I ... I just don’t feel so good. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s cool Cas, it’s okay,” Dean could hear Castiel groan at the sound of his voice so he kept it short. “I’m gonna go for a drive and Inias will help you come out and take you home okay.” 

Castiel whimpered his assent. 

Dean grabbed his keys and charged out the door. Leaving Inias, in swim shorts, to help Cas. 

When he got back the candles were still burning, almost a hundred of them, in the darkened apartment. Completely ruining Dean’s candle safety records. And Castiel was gone. 

* * * 

It was three days before Castiel was well enough to text Dean. Just a quick text to say he was okay and that he didn’t need anything. Guess Inias was still looking after him. Dean did bump into Charlie in the Starbucks, she excitedly showed him the engagement ring. Hannah had popped the question in Hawaii. Dean asked after Castiel and Charlie’s face went bright red. 

“He’s not been home for a week, heard he’s in rut and staying with Inias. The two of them taking time off together has really scrambled the company flight schedule. Big brother Gabriel’s had to come back and help out.” 

“It’s been seven days,” Dean exhaled. Ruts usually lasted no more than three days or so. It was a taxing biological process for an alpha and anything extended beyond five days could lead to dehydration and a number of other medical complications. 

“Uh,” Charlie was blushing so hard she was starting to match her own hair. “Uh, Cas, he, uh ...” 

Dean regarded her with ire. “Spit it out Charlie, I’m losing my mind here.” 

“He’s not been in rut before,” Charlie flustered. “Okay, gotta go, planes to fix, etc.” 

Dean stood dumbfounded. 

“Order for Dean and Eileen! Dean!” 

Dean grabbed the coffees mechanically. 

Castiel was a virgin. 

* * * 

It was day 10, post the thing that happened between them, that Castiel called. 

He sounded fine on the phone, his voice just a little more smokey than usual. It sounded like crackling fire and hot butter and Dean tried not to bask too much in the sound of it. 

“I hope I didn’t scare you,” Castiel said after some small talk about Dean’s plans were for the fall. “It was a bit of a shock.” 

“Nah, just you’re okay?” Dean said. “I didn’t come around because well Inias made it very clear I wasn’t welcome.” 

“He can be ... over protective,” Castiel said. “I’m afraid our professional boundaries are some what eroded due to our past history.” 

Dean swallowed. He wasn’t going to ask. 

“He was in a relationship with an alpha, a not very nice one, eventually he confided in me and I persuaded him to leave,” Castiel said softly. “I may have persuaded his alpha in a physical sense as well. Since then, Inias has ...”

“He worships the ground you walk on,” Dean finished the sentence. 

“He’s been very accomodating during my ... medical episode.” 

Dean closed his eyes. Inias helped Castiel through his rut. His first rut. Dean clenched his fist, he should have stayed, he should have been there to comfort Castiel. He should have given himself over without hesitation. Listened to the animal inside his body, given Castiel everything. Now it was too late. 

“So in the fall I’m going to visit Sam in Boston. I have my car all tuned up and ready for it. Gonna take the Impala on her first long distance road trip, post all the retrofitting I’ve done to resurrect her. Gonna eat pies along the way and stay in cheap motels. It’s gonna be fun.” 

Dean kept prattling, his words light and happy as he spoke. Castiel gave him recommendations of places he liked to visit in Boston. They talked like friends. 

Just friends. 

* * * 

Dean walked into the airport. Not the one he was familiar with, but how hard can this be all airports were alike anyway. He took a few deep breaths, willing his feet to move closer to the check-in lounge. Getting the last minute ticket wasn’t easy, since it was the night before Thanksgiving. He had to call Benny for help and he talked to some people who worked in the airlines and that was how he managed to get him the last seat on the last plane back home. 

Sam promised his baby would be well looked after in Boston. There just wasn’t enough time to drive back. Eileen had come down with an incredibly gross bout of food poisoning, the shop was going to have to be ready for Black Saturday sales, they’d ordered all this stock that had to be sold before the Christmas stuff flooded in. With Dean spending so much time on his paramedics course, he owed Eileen this. Plus he was a grown up and could face his fears. He looked down at the logo on the counter. Right, of course it had to be this one. 

“Welcome to Angel Air, can I see your ID?” 

Dean provided it and watched as she printed his boarding pass. 

“You’ve been upgraded, Mr Winchester,” she smiled at him. “Enjoy your flight.” 

Dean took the ticket and tuned to do. 

“Oh and Happy Thanksgiving!” 

Dean blinked, nodded and smiled politely. Were all airline staff this nice, he didn’t have enough of a frame of reference. 

The steward took Dean’s pass and directed him to his seat. It was right at the front of the plane, in First Class. Dean looked at the steward’s name tag. It was a weird name and that hair and face was familiar. 

“Samandriel?” Dean asked. “Castiel’s brother.” 

It freaking hurt just to say the name, Dean tried to be friendly and not grimace. 

“Oh, Dean, hello,” Samandriel greeted him politely. “I didn’t recognise you, head in the clouds, ha.” 

Dean frowned at Samandriel. Okay. 

“You want a drink? Champagne?” 

“I think I might throw up if I drink,” Dean said plaintively. 

“Well, the disposable air sickness bags are here in this side pocket of your armchair. I’ll bring you some apple juice, it calms the stomach.” 

The plane filled up quickly but the front of it wasn’t crowded. Dean was seated just behind the pilot’s cabin, without any other passengers in his row. When the plane started taxiing along the run way Dean tightened his seat belt for the third time and dug his fingers into the leather arm rests. Samandriel walked over and pulled down a fold up seat right in front of Dean. He buckled in and spoke into the PA system. 

“Welcome to Angel Flight 136, your captain tonight will be Gabriel Milton ...”

‘Howdy!’ Said the captain over the PA, presumably talking from the flight cabin. 

“We are experiencing a little turbulence so please remain in your seats with your restrain on. And rest assured Angel Flights will get you there safe and sound,” Samandriel finished up the announcement, smiling broadly at Dean. 

Dean was fine until the first wave of turbulence hit, about ten minutes into the flight. He plugged in his earphones and blasted music into his eardrums but it didn’t help. He tried humming along to distract himself. He tried praying. Samandriel check up on him a few times but flat out refused to knock him out into blissful unconsciousness. 

As always, when Dean fumbled his phone out of his pocket his first instinct was to all Castiel. Even after so many weeks of making an effort to not call him, because it was just so hard talking to him, being friendly and platonic and nice. When all he wanted was to have Castiel, to fuck him, to mate him, to walk through fall leaves holding hands like a couple of saps and just be together. They had a bond, it was made in Bath And Body Work, but it still a fucking profound bond. It was Dean’s scent that called out to Castiel. It was Dean’s scent that drove him into his first rut. He was Dean’s. Except he wasn’t, except he already had Inias his copilot. The guy he saved from hell. The guy who adored him. The guy who was perfect for Castiel in every way who had been waiting years for Castiel to go into rut and who was there when he did. 

If Dean sobbed a little it was the fear. 

_Funny story, I’m on a plane and this is how your brother Gabriel will kill me. It was nice knowing you._ 

There, nothing but hilarious funny friendship humour. 

Dean clenched his teeth and waited for a reply, there was nothing. He leaned his head back, his eyes closed, not even caring about the tears running out of his eyes. After a while, Samandriel reclined his chair for him and threw a blanket over his curled up body. The turbulence might have died down or Dean had finally reached a level of misery so deep that he couldn’t feel it anymore. 

He woke up to blue. Not blue skies because it was freaking dark outside and there was frost in between the layers of window glass. The shock of realising where he was, in the sky where no human belonged, did quite match the shock of seeing Castiel seated front of him. He was perched on the pull out flight attendant’s chair, staring at Dean. 

Dean raised his hand, intending to wipe away the snot and tears but couldn’t. One because someone had wiped them away for him when he was asleep. Two because Castiel was holding his hand. 

“I couldn’t come out when the turbulence needed to be managed,” Castiel said. “But I’m here now. Gabriel won’t need me again until we touch down.” 

“You’re Gabriel’s co-pilot?” 

“They couldn’t find anyone else to fill the shift, everyone wants to be with family for the holidays, but my family is in the sky. I thought you didn’t like flying so when Benny contacted us I wasn’t sure if it was really you. Thought it might have been Sam who was stranded.” 

“No, it’s me, I have a candle sale emergency,” Dean said gravely. 

Castiel gave Dean a warm smile. “I detect character development.” 

“You get old, you learn to let go of your fears,” Dean said sagely. 

“Yeah, you let go real well there, I used up three hot towels wiping up your snotty tears.” 

“That was ... I was thinking about this guy, how I let him slip away.” 

Castiel looked at Dean, his head tilted in that adorable way of his, peering into Dean’s soul. 

“Inias and I are just friends. We’re not friends the way you and I are friends.” 

Dean stared back at Castiel. 

“I don’t wanna be friends anymore, Cas.”

Castiel didn’t hesitate, he understood Dean straight away, he always did. He leaned forward and kissed Dean, deeply and reverently, squeezing his fingers in the palm of his hand. It was a quick silent kiss because there were passengers around and Castiel was in his uniform and his hat was sliding off his head and his brother Samandriel was watching from the other end of the cabin and oh fuck no. Dean gasped as the flash light went off. Samandriel took a photo. 

“Don’t kill me, Charlie made me,” Samandriel said when it was breakfast time. Castiel had gone back into the pilot’s cabin. The sun was rising. Dean watched it. 

“Tell Charlie to forward it to me,” Dean said. 

When they touched down, Dean switched his phone back on. While waiting, Dean looked at the photo Charlie had texted him. There they were, holding hands, Dean looking at the camera and Castiel looking at Dean, the love plain to see on his face. 

“Thanks for waiting,” Castiel walked up to him. 

“Don’t thank me, I’m gonna need a favour.” 

* * * 

“Not how I imagined our first night together,” Castiel said, passing another candle to Dean. 

Dean, standing at the top of the ladder, slid the last one into place. He checked the signs, turned on the security alarms and folded his arms to inspect the fruits of their labours. 

The shop was full of candles, ready for the biggest sale day of the year. The lights were out and the airport mall was deserted. 

“So work place sex,” Dean raised his eyebrows at Castiel. “That’s incredibly unprofessional for a pilot right?” 

“Might be more excusable in retail,” Castiel said, voice low and soft. 

“After all candles are romantics, right?” 

“Mmm and this counter is sexy,” Castiel crowded Dean against said counter, leaning in to nuzzle into Dean’s neck. 

About five minutes later, Dean shut the door on the shop front with a grunt. Stalking away from the scene with Castiel’s hand in his. 

“That till was incredibly uncomfortable to fuck up against,” Castiel whispered. “And the alarm going off was a real mood killer. Still you managed to finish.” 

Dean threw a warning look at Castiel. “I don’t want to talk about it. And no I don’t want to be fucked in your Corolla.” 

Castiel smiled smugly. “So you say now.” 

* * * 

“I almost fucking slipped in it,” Dean exclaimed. 

“Eileen just called, she’s feeling better and already at the store. With Charlie and Hannah’s help the sale is going to be fine,” Castiel pushed Dean back into the bed. “So you are not going anywhere.” 

“Yeah, like I can go out now, what the fuck did you do to me Cas?” 

“Guess I’m just an incredible lover, natural talent,” Castiel blushed despite the cockiness of his words. 

“I tried to go to the bathroom, there were puddles on the ground,” Dean moaned. “I’ve never had it so bad before.” 

“I’ll ease you through your heat, omega,” Castiel said, climbing over Dean, eyes glowing. 

Castiel smelled like salted caramel and he tasted exactly how he smelled. 

* * * 

Dean got off the flight and because he wasn’t working Castiel could hold his hand and talk to him the whole way through it. Dean felt surprisingly okay, maybe some of Castiel’s love for the sky transmitted to Dean through their shared mating bite. Maybe Dean was just a hopeless romantic. But he managed to look out the window as the plane descended and Boston in the fall was stunning. 

They had a weekend with Sam then a few more days off for their road trip taking the Impala back home. Castiel looked a little uncomfortable out of his pilot’s uniform, but the leather aviation jacket Dean gifted to him was almost an improvement on perfection. In black levis and with his fleece collar turned up against the chill, Castiel was handsome beyond words. And he looked at Dean like he breathless at the sight of him, even though all Dean was wearing was red flannel and worn blue jeans. 

Boston in the autumn smelled damp and leafy, like Sweater Weather and Fresh Balsam combined, but better. 

Holding Castiel’s hand and being pulled into the warmth of his jacket was nice, but lying in bed while Castiel slowly rocked and pierced and knotted into place was better still. 

And afterwards, as Castiel kissed Dean’s knuckles, gently prying his hand loose, licking clean the aftermath. Dean still flying high on his orgasm, brought down slow and skilfully by Castiel’s ministration. He could see why Castiel likedflying so much. 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> More consumerism meet cutes:
> 
> Dean And Cas Work At Lush https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326916
> 
> Dean And Cas Meet On Tinder https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705484
> 
> Dean And Cas Go To Ikea https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732702


End file.
